my_time_at_portiafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Mission: Sophie's Test
**Cleanup (0/999) **Place Feed (0/999) |gols = 500 |exp = 1250 |npc1 = Emily |rp1 = 30 |rewards= * Pumpkin Pie +5 }} Sophie's Test is a secondary mission. The mission triggered by successfully confessing to Emily. There is no time limit to complete the mission. __TOC__ Mission setup The morning after beginning a romantic relationship with Emily, Sophie and Emily show up at the player's door. * "Morning! So I heard that you're now together with my little Emmi?" * "Granny!" * "You hush up, now, where was I? Oh! You're together with Emily now?" **''Yes ma'am, I really like her. We're even going on a date today!'' * "I forbid it!" * "Granny?!" **''Why?!'' * "Hang on...why did I say..." * "Granny, let's get you home." * "Oh! I remember now, if what you said about your feelings for my Emmi are true, then I'm going to give you a little test." * "If you can help her with her farm work every day, give her your support, then I'll support your relationship." **''I'll do it!'' **''Reconsider.'' Choosing "I'll do it!" option: * "I'm so sorry PlayerName, I don't want Granny to get all emotional at her age...let's just be friends for now." **''Don't worry, this won't stop me.'' * "Thank you for understanding." **''(I could help Emily feed her chickens and clean up after them everyday, I remember Emily stored the feed in her shed.)'' *Relationship with Emily changed from Romantic to Non-Romantic (no heart loss). Choosing this option begins Mission: Sophie's Test. Choosing "Reconsider." option: * "I'm so sorry PlayerName, I don't want Granny to get all emotional at her age...let's just be friends for now." *Relationship with Emily changed from Romantic to Friend (5 hearts). * Relationship -15 * Relationship -15 * Relationship -15 Choosing this option does not initiate the mission. Conduct of the mission If the player agrees to help Emily five locations appear on the map; three represent animal feces that the player needs to clean up, while the other two locations are involved in feeding the animals. Going to Emily's shed, the player can pick up Emily's Chicken Feed: +1. The feed is then dropped off in the trough: -1. This action needs to be repeated for three days. After completing the task three times, a cut scene with Sophie and Emily will begin near the Sophie's Ranch. * "Hello, what's a young'un like you doing work on my farm for?" **''Uh, didn't you say you wanted to test me?'' * "Test you? Why do I want to test you?" * "Granny, how could you forget? You said if PlayerName helped me with the farm work, you won't stand in the way of our relationship." * "Oh yes! I remember now! How long has it been since you started helping out?" **''It's been...'' * "Three seasons!" * "Oh my! It's been that long? I'm so sorry I made you do it for so long, I really did forget the time. You're a respectable lad!" * "I see no reason why you can't date my Emmi. But if you ever hurt her, I'll remember that!" **''Thank you Granny. Don't worry, I'll take care of Emily.'' Emily became your Romantic! Places of interest *Player's House *Sophie's Ranch Rewards * Gols +500 * Experience +1250 * Pumpkin Pie +5 * Relationship +30 Notes *Regardless of the player's gender, Sophie will refer to the player as a "lad". *Exact wording for relationship state changes will depend on your relationship level with Emily. *Even though the mission goals indicate that you need to perform each of the tasks 999 times, only three sets of tasks must be performed to complete the mission (feed ducks a total of 3 times, pick up 9 total animal feces). Sophie's Test